


Really guys

by Insane_Detective



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane_Detective/pseuds/Insane_Detective
Summary: what should have happened in the episode with  the dorachano beta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Really guys

" I shall sacrifice myself!" shouted Arthur  
"NO," called Merlin,"I shall what is my life compared to yours!"  
Lancelot sighed and murmured," I shall do it the two of you are too important to everyone to die."  
Gwaine looked affronted pushing his way through,"Why don't we push one of the horses through?"  
all three looked at each other and nodded . Gwaine grabbed Merlin's horse and looked the creepy lady in the eyes and pushed it through the breach. They looked each other in the eyes and laughed, all returning to Camelot alive, with Merlin holding onto Arthur tightly, grinning.


End file.
